Shield's Finest
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Percy was betrayed by all he loves. He is cast out, sent into exile. However, he finds himself in a meeting involving the Avenger's inititive and gets an offer he can't refuse. But his past wouldn't stay hidden away, and has come back to haunt him. Will he come back or will he leave them to their fate?


**A Well, this story is rewrite of my "Avenging Hero" story. It'll definately be different, and hopefully better. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Flashback: One week after the Giant war, four days before Percy turns Seventeen_

_A guy around seventeen years old was holding a short sword, running away from a hell hound while Percy killed it. _

_Percy wiped his sword clean, and helped the kid up. _

_"What happened Percy?" Chiron asked walking up the hill behind them with his bow drawn. All other campers were there moments later. _

_Before Percy could responde the kid said "I killed the hellhound, while this wimp hid behind a rock." _

_Instead of everyone glaring at him for the insult, they glared at Percy in disgust._

_Percy didn't know it at the time, but that was the beginning of the end. _

* * *

_Three years later; a month after Percy's twentieth birthday. _

_As it turns out, the guy was a son of Poseidon named Nathan Andrews._

_Over the years, he framed Percy for petty things, slowly turning the camp against him. He was even claimed as Poseidon's favorite son in three years. __But of course, stealing Percy's fame and friends wasn't enough for him, so he framed Percy for attempted murder by stabbing himself in the stomach with Riptide while Percy slept, and planted an old Kronos charm in his dresser._

_Percy awoke in chains, while Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo held weapons at his throats. "Move Jackson." Thalia growled darkly. _

_"Wha-" she pushed her spear harder, barely piercing the skin. "Move it." _

_Not understanding what was going on, they led him outside where Chiron was talking to Nathan, who had bandages around his stomach. _

_"Perseus, how could you?" Chiron asked darkly. "Trying to kill your own brother? I thought you were better than that." _

_Percy's eyes widened, but he couldn't speak. If he said anything, Nico or Thalia would probably slit his throat. _

_Annabeth stomped towards him, and slapped him across the face. "You traitor!" She yelled in his face. "I hate you! I wish you were never born!" _

_Percy stared at her, blinking back tears. He couldn't speak, the pain was to much. All his friends, all his family, betraying him for his brother. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. _

_"I knew you were garbage Jackson." Ares's voice said behind Percy. If not for the fact his mind and body had gone completely numb, he would've __felt Ares grab him by the back of the shirt, and teleport him to Olympus for his trial._

_Percy stood in the center of the throne toom of Olympus, wrists still bound by Celestial bronze chains. "Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed over the throne room. All of the Olympians were there, even Hades and Hestia were granted temporary thrones. __"You have been accused of high treason, and attempted murder. You have been sentanced to exile, and you shall forever be mark a traitor for the rest of your life." Zeus raised his bolt, and began to charge it. "Your weapons are forfeit, and you are forbidden to enter sacred grounds until the end of time. Your empathy link with the lord of the wild has been severed as well."_

_Percy felt something burn across his back, making him scream. He fell to his knees, sensing Riptide fade into mist in his pocket, and his camp necklace disappear. The pain of the betrayal seemed to break him like glass, making him stare lifelessly at the floor._

_"Do you have any last words to say before us?" Zeus said emotionlessly. _

_Percy just looked up and stared at his father, silently begging for help. _

_But no help came. Not from the sea god, or any other. The furious eyes of many gods however, did not prevent the show of pity from the few.__ Hermes, Hestia, and Hades showed guilt and sadness in their eyes._

_Zeus aimed his bolt, and Percy blinked. "Goodbye Perseus Jackson. May your life be worse than eternal torment." _

_Percy blinked, and the ground disappeared beneath him. He felt himself falling hundreds of feet, but yet his voice didn't work. it left him around the time he started going mach two. He landed harshly in a near abandoned cafe, in which the fall should've killed him, but the hand of a traveler must've bless him, and grant him safe passage. _

_However, there were some people present at the cafe, not counting the employees who were ignorant enough to not hear the commontion in the back. _

_Four people, three men, and one woman, were staring at him in suprise. _

_One of the guys was bald, and had an eyepatch, while the other two had on business suits.__One was familiar to Percy, like a celebraty, but Percy was in too much pain to care. _

_The woman had scarlet red hair, and was wearing what looked like a pitchblack jump suit._

_The four people stared at him, until one of the two in the suit walked over, and helped him up. _

_"That was a big fall, how are you alive?" He asked, looking up through the hole in the ceiling. _

_"Urgh..." Percy groaned in reply, barely able to see due to the pain. _

_The guy with an eyepatch did a double take, and abruptly stood up._

_The celebraty look alike didn't pay attention as he went through a file. "So, I'm just wanted for-"_

_"Stark, shut it." The eyepatch guy deadpanned. He had a small grin, like he just found a million dollars. _

_"Hello mr. Jackson" He said, walking over and shaking Percy hand. _

_"What...how do you know me?" Percy asked, disorientated._

_"Simple, you destroyed the St. Louis Arch a couple years ago, and hit our radar. We've been watching you ever since. You haven't changed much, other than get taller." he responded smoothly. "How would you like to work for the government Mr. Jackson?"_

* * *

_one year later_

_Percy looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair was matted to the side of his face, still wet from the shower._

_Across his back, right behind his shoulders, below his neck, was his mark. It was like a tattoo, but a burn scar of a bloody, broken sword, with the words ''pathetic', 'bastard', and 'traitor' written around it in ancient greek. Ever since he got it, Percy could never take his shirt off in public._

_He must've lost track of time, because someone banged on the door. _

_Percy cursed mentally, remember he had a mission he had to go on. Sighing, he grabbed the nearest pair of pants, and put them on._

_He walked over to his dresser, trying to find a shirt, when __the door unlocked, and swung open. opened and Percy felt like smacking himself._

_Why did he need an extra key for anyway? They were on a flying boat for god's sake!_

_"Jackson, what the hell is taking-" Natasha Romanoff stormed in the room, unaware of the fact he was shirtless. _

_She saw scars across his entire torso, making it look like a road map. Burns and welts dotted the back of his shoulder, and an ugly burned on tattoo stared back at her. She straightened, and said "Jackson, you've been in here for an hour, we have a mission to go on. And where'd you get the tattoo? And all the scars?" _

_Percy grimanced, momentarily forgetting she saw it. _

_"The scars are all reminders to help remember the dark days of my life. And the tattoo is a 'parting gift'," Percy said the words 'parting gift' in disgust. "from...well, from my family." He grabbed his shirt, and put it on._

_"Your family? What on earth would make them give you something like that." She said frowning. She was disturbed anyone would do this to someone they called family. _

_It made her fear what they did to enemies. _

_"My family is...different." Percy said with difficulty. "You wouldn't understand." _

_"I had to play intern for a billionaire playboy philanthropist, currently know that the norse god of thunder isn't a myth, and our agency is hunting down a green rage monster. I gurentee I could understand."_

_He sighed and said "Fine,__...How much do you know about greek mythology?"_

* * *

_Six hours later_

_Percy held his new sword in his right hand, feeling the weight. It was balanced exactly like Riptide, with a customized handle. It was around three and a half feet long, same as his old sword as wekk._

_The sword was shining silver, like it was just polished. It was made of solid steel, with a celestial bronze core on the inside of the blade. It waas slightly heavier than Riptide was, but it held a sharper point. _

_"That was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do." The weapons expert remarked to Percy. "Steel and Celestial Bronze don't mix easily you know. I'd say even in our line of work, she should never break." _

_Percy smiled, and said "Thank you." He shook the weapon expert's hand, and put his sword in it's sheath. He attached it to his back, then went and met up with Clint and Natasha for his assignment._

_"Well, I guess this'll be fun." Percy said lightly when he saw blueprints of a huge building. _

_"Not to mention extremely difficult." Clint added in. _

_"Can't be harder than ignoring the urge to smack Stark in the nose with a hammer." Percy deadpanned to the archer. _

_Natasha gave a small smile at the analoge. She had to resist that urge on a daily basis. _

_"It's a simple breach and clear mission, cripple their resourses, beat anyone who gets in the way to a bloody heap, and get out." She said grabbing her pistol off the table. _

_"Three musketeers away!" Percy said sarcastically as they walked out of the room. _

_Natasha rolled her eyes, hiding her smile. Emotions got you killed in this line of work._

_Clint chuckled at Percy's comment, and said "I can tell you and I will get along just fine."_

_Three hours later_

_"So much for the plan." Clint muttered, smacking a guy in the head with his bow. He ducked under what looked like a crowbar, and kicked a thug in the stomach. _

_Percy grimanced as someone tried to smack him in the head with a hammer, smashing them in the temple with his sword. He punched the thug behind him in the throat, stabbing him in the foot. _

_Natasha kicked a large brutish man in the knee, elbowing him in the sternum, making him crumple. _

_A man of Spanish decent sat up on the balcony of a white mansion, watching the carnage with a cruel smile. _

_Percy glanced up, and scanned the area for a way up. _

_He found it when he knocked a guy out, and sent him flying through the window of a department store. _

_Percy bolted inside, finding a large metal rod, with a sharp point, along with some heavy duty rope._

_ "Clint, I got a plan." Percy said, running back out and smashing someone in the jaw with his knee. _

_"And that is?" Clint said, shooting an arrow through someone's shoulder._

_"simple, shoot this at the guys's leg, and make him fall into the hay pile." Percy said, handing him the rod and twine. _

_"You know, I could just tie it to a normal arrow" Clint deadpanned at Percy. _

_"Fine do it!" Percy snapped, instinctively stabbing someone behind him in the throat With the pipe. _

_Clint tied the rope to his arrow, and shot it at the guy's left leg, hitting him dead center. Without hesitating, he yanked him down, and the guy fell twenty feet into the haypile beneath him. _

_Percy slid under a man, cutting off his foot. He ran over to the haypile, where the guy was struggling to stand. _

_Percy tackled him, smashing him through the doorway. He put his sword at the guys throat threateningly, and stared at him harshly. "Call them off, or I cut your throat out." _

_The guy seemed frightened by the threat, and he shouted "Stop! I surrender, just don't kill me!" _

_Within an hour, the trio were handing the man to the guards, and heading home._

* * *

_Eight months later_

_Percy swung his sword clean through a shitari soldier, splitting the alien in half at the waist. _

_His sword was like an arch of blood and death, slaughtering and killing anyone in its path. Purplish blood stained his sword like paint, and he had specks of it on his face. Black widow was putting bullets in what seemed like thousands of enemies, but they kept coming. __Hawkeye was shooting arrows at enemies from his perch above them, keeping the skys cleared._

_Percy deflected a blast from a shitari soldier's gun, then reswung it into the alien's shoulder. _

_"Natasha," Percy said, ripping his sword out. He then swung it at another Alien, cutting the foe in half. _

_Natasha ducked under a swing from an enemy, kicking it in the neck. "What?" She responded. _

_Percy headbutted an Alien in the face, then slashed out its throat. "I think we have to do the ice ballerina." He said blasting twenty enemies with a jet of water. _

_She leaned her head to the left, smacking a Shitari in the head with the butt of her pistol. She tried to shoot it, but her gun was out of bullets. She whipped out a knife and slashed it across the face. "Good plan." She grunted to Percy, letting him send a case of water over her. He left her head out, so she could breath. She felt it around her, but she knew she wouldn't get wet unless he willed it to. _

_He froze it, focusing his power to absorb any heat in the water, encasing her in Ice like armor, with spikes all over her body. Percy fashioned a rope out of a shitari's broken spear quickly, letting Clint shoot the enemies around them. _

_He tossed it to her, and she attached it quickly. _

_"Hurry up you two!" Clint called at them, smacking one that got behind him with his bow. _

_Percy swung her like a wrecking ball, letting her stab and smash the enemies as she pleased. Te ice acted like a suit of armor, and__ He kept her spinning around, like a circle of death. Bodies lied everywhere, and the purplish blood was like a river, flowing towards the ocean. _

_Thor shot lightning into many enemies nearby, also blasting a hole in a building. He glanced at Percy, seeing what he was doing. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Ironman guiding a missle into the black hole from where the enemies were coming from and seconds later, the waves finally ceased, and Percy stopped. He willed the ice to evaporate, boiling it without burning Widow's skin. _

_Captain America limped over, holding his stomach, followed by Thor. _

_He raised an eyebrow at all the carnage, but expected it. _

_"Where's Stark?" Percy panted. His arms had gone numb from the exhertion. cap didn't responde, so Percy pressed again. "Dude, did he...not make it out?" _

_Just then, Iron man was seen falling out of the black hole._

_Hulk jumped out of nowhere, and caught him settting on the ground. _

_Captain America took off Iron man's helmut, showing the face of Tony Stark unconcious._

_"RAAAW!" Hulk screamed at Tony after a moment of panic. _

_"Ahh!" Tony screamed, waking up. "What the hell. What just happened?" _

_"We won." Cap said, looking up. _

* * *

_Three days later_

_"Today, We honor those who had died, to save the city of New york." A preacher said loudly. _

_Phil Coulson's casket was one of many in the church, but not the one Percy was focused on. He was staring at the corpse in the far left Casket, with a photo of Sally Jackson above it. _

_She died when the shitari attacked grand central station. _

_Percy zoned out, feeling like garbage. His own mother had died, and he didn't do anything to help her. _

_He could've saved her, he knows it. _

_Paul was nearby, not looking at Percy. His eyes were raw from all his crying, which Percy could understand. His own eyes were a little red as well. _

_Tony, Bruce, and Steve all showed, while Clint and Natasha stood right next to Percy on both sides of him. _

_Of course, Thor couldn't come, because he was currently giving his brother the 'Your better than this' speech. _

_The ceromony ended, and as Percy expected, Poseidon didn't show for Sally Jackson's funeral. _

_Stupid hypocrite._

* * *

Present, a year later

Percy sat on his leather couch next to Natasha, while Clint ate a bowl of cereal.

They were all in the Percy's Room aboard the helicarrier, taking advantage of their day off. It was decent sized room, with all navy blue walls, a small kitchen on the left, and bathroom in the back. His bed was in the back right corner, giving him room for two small couches and a fourty inch tv in his room.

Currently, they were watching the movie Ted. It was about a guy dating some girl, but had a hilarious living teddy bear. It was made by the people who made Family guy, so, Percy had high hopes for it.

"Man, This is the life. Not having to do anything, having a bowl of Reese puffs in front of you, watching some tv with good friends." Clint said, laughing when the teddy bear got in a fight with a goose.

"Wow, who would've thought we'd see the day that a teddy bear fights a goose and gets his ass kicked." Percy said, laughing alongside Clint.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and remained silent. But Percy didn't miss the small smile on her face.

"Oh, Do I see a smile on Natasha Romanoff's face?" Percy asked cheekily.

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, ignoring the big goofy smile on his face. "Shut up Jackson, before I make you." She said.

Unfortunately, Percy's phone went off, making him groan.

He unlocked his phone, and read the message.

"Isn't this your only day off for the next two months?" Clint asked with an eyebrow raised.

However, Percy felt his blood run cold, and his heart nearly stop as he stared at the screen.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Natasha asked, shaking his shoulder.

"I have to interrogate someone." He said emotionlessly. His body was rigid, and his eyes held a dangerous edge in them, like a silent warning.

"...it's a demigod, isn't it?" Natasha asked warily. She, alongside Clint, Thor, and Nick Fury were the only people who knew his heritage.

Percy remained silent, and tossed his phone on a nightstand.

"Yeah, he is." Percy said walking out the door, not bothering to close it.

Clint groaned, and glanced at Natasha. "We're following him, aren't we?" He asked.

"Knowing him, he'll snap and kill the guy on sight. We don't exactly need some asshole sending a lightning bolt at us or sending a tsunami over a still being rebuilt Manhatten." She said, not meeting his gaze.

Clint frowned when she didn't look at him, but shrugged.

The two jogged to the interrogation room, where Nick Fury and Maria Hill were already there, and Percy was inside.

Hill glared at them and said "What are you two doing? This is-"

"-settle down agent Hill. They're here in case Jackson can't handle the situation." Fury said evenly.

Natasha looked in, and saw someone with Brown eyes, elvish features, and cropped brown hair.

"Who is that?" Clint asked.

"Connor Stoll, some kid we found sneaking around with a gun in his hand." Hill said, staring through the glass.

Connor stared at Percy with a dark smile on his face, and an almost evil glint in his eyes.

"So Connor," Percy said emotionlessly. He had yet to sit down, and didn't look like he was going to. "what the hell do you want?"

"Change." He said simply. His brown eyes were near black in the lights.

"What change? To kill me for no reason?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"To kill you to prevent you from helping in the coming struggle." Connor said with a twisted smile.

Percy stared at him, and cracked his knuckles. "Than I have no problem with what is about to happen to you."

"you speak as if you'd kill this boy." Connor said in a different voice, catching everyone of guard. It sounded demonic, like out of a horror movie. "When in reality, He isn't even here."

Where Connor Stoll sat, now sat a fifteen year old boy with pitch black hair and onyx eyes. "Your a bastard Percy, I hope you rot in Tarturus." The voice of Nico Di Angelo hissed at him.

Percy stared in shock, not understanding what just happened.

The figure changed again, to Thalia Grace. "You arrogant dick! How could you do this to us!" She screamed angrily.

Percy's hand clenched, and he muttered "shut up."

Once more, the figure changed, to Grover Underwood. "You were my friend, my best friend! How could you!" He bleated.

"Shut the hell up." Percy uttered quietly.

Next, the figure turned into Frank. "I wish I shot you in the head the day I first met you." He stated coldly.

For his final act, he changed into Annabeth Chase. "You traitor! I hate you! I wish you were never born!" She screamed loudly.

Percy felt his mind go blank, and his gaze drop. It was so lifelike, so realistic...

It was like he was looking at them the day he was cast out. The day they kicked him while he was down, and spat on his clothes.

"Get him out, Get him out now." Natasha snapped at Hill, who was watching intently.

The entity morphed into a figure of pure black, with shining white eyes.

"Your going to die in this fight Jackson, You can't kill me." As if to prove his point, his body crumpled into a pile of ash at will.

"You have no idea what is coming Perseus Jackson." the demonic voice echoed in the room. "Death and destrucion will reign upon you, and your world will fall."


End file.
